


The Prince's One and Only

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Burning, M/M, More characters added later on - Freeform, Rating may go up, Violence, more things to be added as they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: All Prince Sorey wanted to do was run away with the seraph he was in love with, of course things are never that easy instead he had to send him away and hope that one day he could meet him again. Now he's entering a world of political intrigue and a battle for a throne he really doesn't want.





	The Prince's One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Zestiria fic and actually the first fic I'm posting in quite a long time. Chapters may be short and far between because of pain but hopefully they won't be too bad. I have about four chapters planned out in my mind so far.

 

Footsteps echoed around the tunnel, the torche didn’t give off much light and what it did was warped by the wind blowing the fire around. Sorey held tightly onto Mikleo’s hand, not wanting to lose him in the dark, if they were getting lost it would be together. That was the whole point of this after all.

 

Looking over at him Sorey smiled warmly. “We’re nearly out,” he said softly, not wanting his voice to travel, their footsteps were making enough noise as it was. “When we get out of here we’ll be okay.”

 

“You don’t have to keep reassuring me,” Mikleo replied, staring straight ahead, a crease on his brow, “I’m not about to go running back now.”

 

Sorey nodded, looking him over to make sure he was okay. He had a modest travelling cloak over his shoulders covering the robes all of the seraphs in Rolance wore, they hadn’t been able to find anything else for him to change into without raising suspicion. Not that changing clothes would help, it was fairly obvious that he wasn’t human, but it would have made Sorey feel a little better if he were hidden more. What they were doing was dangerous enough as it was without them flaunting who they were. Sorey wasn’t any better but to people who didn’t know him he thought he would look like a nobleman’s son.

 

When they reached the mouth of the tunnel Sorey held Mikleo back and checked outside, they were near a forest and far enough away from the city walls that they shouldn’t be seen by the guards. Grinning over at Mikelo he nodded, the coast looked clear and they could head into the forest then start their new lives together. He had so many plans for them, a detailed list sat amongst the books in his bag, there were ruins they could explore and sights they could see, he wanted to take Mikleo to Ladylake in Hyland, he’d probably love being around so much water.

 

“This way,” he whispered and gently tugged Mikleo out of the tunnel. He held his torch out carefully and jogged towards the forest.

 

“Your Highness!”

 

Immediately Sorey froze and looked around him to where a solider stood with a torch aloft. He hadn’t seen them, there had been no light there a minute ago. Behind him were more soldiers and a few priests. More torches suddenly flared up and he could see how. A fire seraph stood next to a priest, a young woman who wouldn’t look him in the eye.

 

“What is it?” Sorey asked, back straight and trying to look as imposing as possible whilst trying to move Mikleo behind him, he didn’t like the looks they were being given and if everything went south he’d rather be the one to take the brunt of the damage.

 

“We’ve come to take you home, Your Highness,” a solider stepped forward.

 

That was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He was so close to freedom and now they’d be watching him closer than ever. But there wasn’t anything they could do, they were outnumbered and he didn’t want to _attack_ them. He squeezed Mikleo’s hand and glanced back at him, his violet eyes glowed in the torchlight, he was just as beautiful as always.

 

“Run,” Sorey whispered, “head into the forest and hide. I’ll come find you when I can.”

 

Mikleo shook his head, eyes widening. “You’ll never be able to,” he whispered back, “they’ll be watching you.”

 

Sorey smiled at him, it was probably more broken than reassuring. “Then be free enough for the both of us.”

 

“Grab that seraph!” someone yelled. “He’s trying to enchant the Prince further!”

 

Immediately guards rushed forward, swords raised. Sorey turned, dropping his torch and running with Mikleo into the forest. Maybe they could lose the guards amongst the trees, he hadn’t wanted to try it initially as they would be hunted down, he’d been trying to run away stealthily so they’d have more time to hide properly, maybe even make it across the border before they were being tracked down, it wasn’t as though his Father kept a close eye on him. Not until recently at least.

 

They nearly made it to the trees before fire sprung up in front of them. Stumbling back in shock Sorey looked over at the soliders advancing on them. Mikleo held his hand out, a small bubble of water appeared but couldn’t douse the flames that burned with more strength than he could handle. He was young and had been trained as a healer more than a water user, against someone much older and powerful he was completely outmatched.

 

Mikleo turned to Sorey, his hair glowing orange in the light from the fire, eyes resigned and shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

“I love you,” he whispered before the soldiers descended upon them.

 

“No!” Sorey yelled, hand still trying to hold onto Mikleo’s as two soldiers grabbed him around the waist and wrestled him back, tearing them apart as three more held onto Mikleo.

 

The priests walked forward blood red cloaks flaring out behind them as they approached them like birds of prey. One of them pointed to Mikleo, finger shaking.

 

“This seraph has enchanted our Prince, warping his mind and using him against the kingdom. It was given a chance to repent but instead tried to take our beloved Prince from us. It can no longer be allowed to live lest it bewitch the Prince further.”

 

No.

 

No, this was all his doing, Mikleo didn’t do anything.

 

“STOP IT!” Sorey yelled. “Mikleo didn’t do anything wrong! It was all me! I wanted to run away! He didn’t do it! Leave him alone!”

 

They didn’t listen to him, ignoring his pleas and calls in favour to conversing between themselves, the soldiers grip on him didn’t slacken even as he struggled with all of his might against them.

 

Fear raced through him and was reflected in Mikleo’s eyes as well, but he didn’t move or protest, he just watched on in horror. Sorey almost wanted to slap him, make him fight as well, he wasn’t used to him being so docile.

 

“I order you to release him!” Sorey screamed.

 

“Your Highness,” the priest finally turned to him, “the shrinechurch holds jurisdiction over all seraphs. You are currently under a strong enchantment so we cannot follow any order given by you. When we dispose of this seraph you will see things clearly. It is far too dangerous to even bring back into the city lest it control your mind further.”

 

“NO!” Sorey cried out, trying to reach for Mikleo still. “I’m not enchanted!”

 

“I believe this one is a water seraph I think fire will do for him,” another priest spoke.

 

The rest nodded in affirmation and motioned for the fire seraph to approach them, they did without even a second thought. They were betraying their own kind because of orders from a human. They shouldn’t be taking orders from them, they shouldn’t be ready to burn one of their own.

 

“Please, don’t!” Tears fell down Sorey’s face as the soldiers pushed Mikleo down and stepped back. He looked up at Sorey and smiled at him one last time before bowing his head as the fire seraph raised an arm, fire surrounding him in a ring.

 

“We renounce you, lowly seraph and cast you down,” the priests chanted as the fire crept closer to Mikleo.

 

Then there was screaming and the scent of burning flesh filling the air. Sorey screamed with him, kicking and punching to try and get the soldiers to release him, one of them nearly did as he thrashed in their hold.

 

Suddenly the fire died out and a gust of wind knocked everyone off their feet. Sorey fell to the side under the onslaught but quickly struggled up and ran over to Mikleo, a circle of charred grass encircled him but not directly in the centre where his body lay. Sorey pulled him into his arms, he couldn’t see properly by moonlight but it looked as though his skin wasn’t the right colour, his body felt hot but he groaned when moved.

 

Alive.

 

He was alive and that was all that mattered.

 

“I’ve got you,” Sorey said, trying to stand up with Mikleo in his arms.

 

Looking to the side he saw that the soldiers and priests were still down, as though held by some force.

 

Not wasting another moment Sorey held Mikleo close and went as fast as he dared into the forest, trying to put as much space between them and their attackers as possible. Maybe he could hide Mikleo and run somewhere else for them to chase him. He didn’t like the idea of leaving him injured and alone though. There was no good option here.

 

“Over here!” a voice hissed at him.

 

Whipping around Sorey saw a flash of white and red.

 

That looked too much like the priests garb for his liking, he hesitated a moment too long as the owner of the voice showed themselves and waved a hand at him. It wasn’t a priest but a beautiful woman with long hair trailing down her back. Another fire seraph, but she was wearing a red dress rather than the seraph robes.

 

He ran to her, if she wasn’t from Rolance shrinechurch that was good enough for him. There was a small area free of trees where she stood, next to her was a tall tanned man without a top on, he too had long white hair but tinted green at the ends.

 

“Are you both seraph?” Sorey asked. “Can you heal Mikleo?”

 

The woman smiled at him and nodded. “We can,” she said, her voice warm and reassuring, “we have come to help you. If you set him down I can heal him.”

 

Sorey gently rested Mikleo against the trunk of a tree. “They tried to kill him, we don’t have much time.”

 

“The boy’s right there,” the man said, “more soldiers are coming and I don’t much fancy trying to hold off an entire army. Their fire seraph is giving me enough trouble as it is.”

 

So he was the one who knocked them down.

 

Sorey bowed his head to them. “Thank you for saving Mikleo’s life,” he thanked them sincerely.

 

“Oh, it was nothing!” the woman covered her mouth as she knelt next to Mikleo, casting a healing arte on him.

 

“Where are you from?” Sorey asked.

 

“Hyland,” the man answered, he was turned towards the trees frowning. “We’ll take you with us, as soon as your friend is stable we’ll have a grand old time running from an army.”

 

That sounded more dangerous than Sorey wanted for Mikleo after what happened. How things were going the whole army really would be chasing after them and as much as he had planned to run from his Father this wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. They were meant to be nearly across the border before anyone came for him. It was going to be a romantic escape at night and then living happily ever after.

 

“Can you take Mikleo to Hyland and look after him please?” Sorey bowed his head again. “I’ll get the soldiers and priests away from you.”

 

The woman raised her eyes, her healing artes still working on Mikleo’s body. “What about you?”

 

“They’ll come after me,” Sorey said, “no matter where they’ll look for me now that they know.” He could at least help Mikleo get away. “Some may follow you but I’ll try to get most of them away. It’s the least I could do.”

 

He crouched down next to Mikleo, in the glow from the artes he could see that the fire had reached Mikleo, the left side of his face was covered in burns. Half of his clothes were charred, he didn’t want to move his clothes to check under them but he wouldn’t be surprised if most of his skin was blistering.

 

“Still beautiful,” he whispered, reaching up to stroke his hair. “I love you, Mikleo, you’ll always be my one and only.” He pressed a gentle kiss to a few strands of hair not daring to touch his skin. Standing up he adjusted the sword at his hip, readying himself for facing the soldiers one way or another he’d get them away from Mikleo.

 

“You sure about this, kid?” the man asked. “You’re just going to leave him.”

 

Leave him.

 

He didn’t want to.

 

“I’ll come find him. This is all I can do for him right now. This is my fault and I’ll take responsibility for it.” Sorey reached up, undoing a feathered earring. He held it out to the man. “Can you please give this to Mikleo when he wakes up?” he asked. “I want to be with him even if just in a small way.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Sorey went to the edge of the trees. “By the way I’m Sorey,” he said with a smile.

 

“Zaveid,” the man grunted, “the hottie there is Lailah.”

 

“It was nice meeting you both, thank you and be careful!” Sorey waved at them and jogged off into the forest.

 

-

 

At the age of twenty-one Sorey was expected to do a lot of things in his role as prince, he lived up to barely anyone’s expectations and found he disappointed his Father at nearly every turn. In reality it wasn’t much different than when he was younger, though after the mess he’d made with Mikleo four years prior half of the nobles didn’t think he was suitable to be the next king so that was a little pressure off of him. Unfortunately that came with different duties being laid out for him.

 

As luck would have it one of those duties led him to Hyland and the city of Ladylake.

 

“Announcing the arrival of Crown Prince Sorey Heldalf of Rolance!”

 

Sorey smiled to himself as he walked into the audience chamber.

 

_I’m here, Mikleo. I’ll find you, I swear it._

**Author's Note:**

> I know not much happens and Mikleo doesn't have a lot to do. Hopefully they're not too OOC, sorry if they are. I'd really appreciate any feedback, even just to know if anyone is reading this. Mikleo gets more to do in future chapters and without being in peril hopefully Sorey will seem more like himself.  
> In the next chapter: Sorey finds a library! (I think that sounds more like him, lol.)


End file.
